


Undertales

by alternage



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Death, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader May or May Not Be Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, can't fucking tag the AUs in the character and relationship tags sorry, it doesn't matter for now at least, just know i didn't write this with frisk in mind, maybe continuation idk, might be tagging as not frisk if i delve into relationships and stuff, mostly oneshots, multiple AUs, reader - Freeform, sans fics dont have frisk as the reader, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternage/pseuds/alternage
Summary: A collection of various reader-insert one-shots and what not that relate to Undertale. Chapters may or may not link to each other, I don't know.





	1. Chapter 1

_You had heard of what happened to the ones who previously came here._

 

Leaves crunch as you wander into the cave. Outside light illuminates the innards, and you take a moment to drink up your surroundings.

 

_Six missing children, all never found. Rumors aside, they had to be dead by now._

 

The deep musty scent of dirt you’ve trekked on your shoes, clashing with the cool moist feeling in the atmosphere. Dark warmth hugs you all around, as if to comfort you.

 

_It didn’t matter how they went. All that matters to you is that they did, and soon, you will too._

 

Vines strike across the ground like they’re lightning, and jag across and around the many uneven stones that stand up. In the dead center of the cave is an abyss.

 

_For the first time in what feels like forever, you’re happy._

 

Your lips force into a smile. There’s no need to be sad in your final moments, because you were doing this to escape that sadness.

 

_You want nothing more than to be nothing itself._

 

You drag your heavy legs towards the hole. Towards the void.

 

_Towards your escape._

 

You stand at the edge of the pit. You feel numb, but it doesn’t matter if it’s from sadness or terror now.

 

_It’ll all be over soon._

 

With no will to live, you let yourself fall.

 

_Goodbye…_ ~~_?_ ~~


	2. “I can’t admit it, but I need help."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off a short sentence prompt.

_ “I can’t admit it, but I need help.” _

 

_ “but you just admitted it.” _

 

_ “That doesn’t count, you aren’t real.” _

 

 

Sans’s constant lidded eyes continued to stare at you in amusement. “i’m not real?”

 

You leaned back into the couch, your arms crossed and your eyes squinted. An over exaggerated huff leaves you with the faint slip of a smile. “Yep. So you don’t count.” You poke your tongue out. “I didn’t admit anything.” 

 

“didn’t admit what?”

 

“Ugh, that I needed help with - hey wait a second asshole I see what you’re tryna do here,” Of course Sans thought he could get you, and of course he nearly did.  Well, technically he did, you just caught on too early. Whatever, you’re not gonna admit that (ha). 

 

“heheheh.”

 

“Fuck off, Snas.” You spat, yet the mirth that leaked in betrayed the scornful words. 


	3. Bluwuberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can probably infer what this is about from the title alone, ya little shit.

There’s a lot of weird things on the internet.

 

That’s something everyone knows though, so you’re not sure why you’re still surprised when one of the numerous skeletons you somehow ended up living with come over to you with various things they saw online and questions about them. You’d explained (more like shown) why there was an endless hoard of cat videos on YouTube, you’d explained what various online acronyms and slang meant, and, to your dismay, you’d also explained some of the more raunchy parts of the internet, which you really don’t want to think about.

But even that could not compare to the horror that struck you when Blueberry, one of the cutest and most innocent skeletons in the house, had asked you a question you wished he’d never thought of. Even the thought of it makes your insides shudder with disgust. You don’t even know where he -

 

“hello? human??”

 

Fuck, okay. That’s right, Blue asked you something.

 

“Sorry, c-could you repeat that again?” You stammered, with a twinge of hope that maybe he’d forget.

 

Blue struck a pose and beamed a proud grin (that had you melting). “why of course i can!” He relaxed his body and eagerly leaned towards you. “i had asked you what a furry is!”

 

Oh, that’s right. Yeah. It’s not like being a furry itself was bad, no, that wasn’t what the problem was. It’s just, how are you going to explain to a monster that humans like dressing up as big, fluffy animals? Like, like Toriel? Was that offensive?

 

“Well,” This isn’t gonna be fun. “A furry is someone that likes to dress up as an animal. Usually the animal they’re dressed as is their fursona, a character they created to represent themself as.” Why did you even have to explain this shit? You’d think they know how to google, right?

 

“ohhh!” Blue’s eyelights morphed into stars… and then fizzled into confused little pinpricks. “wait, so they’re not actual monsters?”

 

“No.”

 

Blue was confusion. You were uneasy. The atmosphere was tense. And then his eyelights grew.

 

And grew.

 

And grew.

 

Jesus fuck, how big can they get?

 

And then finally, the stars in his eyelights began to (somehow???) shimmer. “wow!! you mean those are _costumes_??” Blue nearly shoved his (very hard and bony) face into yours.

 

“Blue buddy, kinda invading my personal space -”

 

“oh, sorry!!” He recomposed himself. “but wow!! i already said wow, i know, just!!! wow!!! this is amazing!! i’ll go get pa - er, stretch!!” Aw, you felt bad about that.

 

“Nah man, you can call your bro his proper name, it’s fine.” Blue looked nervously relieved for a brief second, before racing upstairs to where you assume his brother is.

 

Cute.

 

But you felt bad calling Blue cute, as true as it was. He didn’t like being treated like a kid. So you never voiced those thoughts.

 

 

...wait a minute, didn't Blue's brother make his battle body?


	4. A Charm-ink Skeleton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't pass up the pun.

_ “I don’t really think before I act. It’s part of my charm.” _

  
  
  
  


You deadpan.

 

“Charm? What charm, Ink?”

 

Hands folding on his hips, the skeleton in question’s mouth opens up like a zipper. “The charm that makes you keep hanging out with me, of course!” Wink. A rainbow tongue sticking out. “I’m simply irresistible~!”

 

You snort. 

 

“Oh, sorry, does a certain demigod need a reality check?” You raise your fist to your chin, like you were deep in thought. “‘Cause last I heard I’m literally stuck with you,” You narrow your eyes, suppressing a thick smile to try and look serious. “I only tolerate your presence, peasant.” 

 

Ink finally lets out a bark of a laugh, hand covering his mouth to muffle his glee. “W - wow, you. You literally called me a demigod and a peasant in the same sentence,  _ ohmystars! _ ”

 

Okay, it was actually kind of funny ( _ andcute _ ) how hard he was laughing right now. Well, sure, Ink is pretty much amused by  _ anything  _ and  _ everything,  _ but it still feels good to make anyone laugh that hard.

 

Oh, and now he’s coughing. Maaaybe you made him laugh too hard. 

 

You raise your eyebrows, your smile dying down just a little. “Woah pal okay, I’m funny, I know, thank you thank you, just like. Don’t die.” You scoot closer to him and pat his back, or more accurately, you pat the scarf covering his back. How the hell does he wear so many clothes?

 

It seems that he already stopped coughing though, and his usual smirk returns. “That’s another thing - my charm makes you care about me, too!” 

 

Wow, never-mind. You retract your hand that was just resting on his shoulder, and instead cross your arms together. “That’s not from your charm, Ink. I’m just a decent person.” You’re perfectly aware of the fact that you just admitted he had a charm, and you expect him to comment on it. A sly and expecting smile peaks onto you.

 

Of course, he does.

 

“Ah- _ ha!”  _ Ink leans into your face and grasps your shoulders, a rather prideful grin overcoming half of his bony head - er, skull, it’s called a skull. “So you realize!” His grip is rather strong, ow.

 

And, yeah, Ink does have a certain charm to him. You don’t know what it is, exactly, or even  _ why _ he has it. Maybe it’s because of how much he appreciates creativity. Or how much he is creative. It might just be a side effect of how contagious his laughter is, even when most of it’s because he’s an asshole. Ah, yes, an asshole, but a lovable asshole. 

 

A snicker yanks you from your thoughts. Doesn’t take a genius to figure out who it came from. “Tcheheh, you okay there, buddy?” Ink looks to you, a purple question mark in one of his eyes. You blink passively at him.

 

“Yeah, of course I am, Ink,” A smile graces your lips. 

 

“I’m with you, after all.”


	5. Sorrow

“I’m sorry.”

 

No, he wasn’t. He couldn’t be sorry.

 

“No, you’re not.” But you knew that unsurprisingly well.

 

“... I would be.” He would be, he really would be. Ink knows that better than anything. It’s not his fault he’s like this, after all. If it was his choice, he would have a soul. He wouldn’t need to rely on his vials to feel. He would be able to just… feel. Real, genuine feelings. Stars know if his vials could count. Actually, “I could always just ingest -”

 

“No, Ink - just, ugh - that’s… not going to help.” 

 

Yeah, maybe it’s not as good as the real thing, but… it’s all he has. Besides, the glistening tears that welled up in your eyes didn’t make him… sad, per se, but he didn’t like it. He liked it when your eyes crinkled in happiness, when you acted like you were mad at him, or even when you  _ were  _ mad, he preferred to see the hilarious fury in your eyes than this. 

 

This was… 

 

Well, he couldn’t even describe it.

 

If Ink had a soul, it would be twisting in agony right now. But he didn’t.

 

“I don’t know what else you expected.”

 

Your eyes sagged downwards, a slight tremble of your lip as you shakily sighed. “I - I know, Ink… it’s just, I can’t exactly… help my feelings, you know.”

 

Yeah. He knew, but he didn’t understand it.

 

He didn’t understand love.

 

He knew the general concept of it, yes, but… the feeling? Itself? Of the plenty colors he’s bottled, he could never feel love. He’d feel envious, or at least he’d think he would. Love was never really necessary for him. It was different when it came to intimacy, but he couldn’t even remember the last time he wanted to experience that. It was something he liked, sure, but he could live without that burst of messy pleasure. 

 

“...”

 

Ink was going to say something, but what was there to say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so hypocritical when it comes to angst.
> 
> But this is also generally how I see Ink when it concerns relationships.
> 
>  
> 
> ...not that I mind bending the rules tho bb ;)


	6. Don't forget, don't let go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TWs: Suicide, very slight gore.  
> A bit more intense than the first chapter.

You stare at the gun in front of you, bleary eyes underlined by pale puffs of pink.

There really was no choice.

Well, sure, this was a conscious decision, but. You knew you were gonna do this one day. It’s just that your hands were practically tied as to when.

But it’s better to get things over with quickly, isn’t it.

Rip off the band-aid.

…Ha, for you, anyways. But you don’t care. You don’t want to, and in a minute, you won’t be able to.

…

Is that why you’re doing this? Because you don’t want to care?

It made sense to you, yes. But _why?_

Why don’t you want to care about… care about your friends? Frisk. Why don’t you want to care about Frisk? They’d do practically anything for you.

You know that. And you’d do anything for them.

But live, apparently.

Yeah. You’re selfish, you guess. And not because you’re about to shoot yourself, no. You’re selfish because you’re doing it despite knowing how much people care about you. People like… people like Papyrus.

Okay, god, you are… actually dreading that. But. You’re going to be dead soon, why does it matter?

Sans.

_Sans._

_Sans…_

You know him, yeah. Admittedly, if you had to pick between all of your friends, you’d… say you were the closest to him. Close enough to get overwhelmingly attached to him, a crush, you might call it.

It’s definitely a crush.

You shouldn’t lie to yourself.

But then again… isn’t that what you’re doing right now?

You remember a few conversations you’ve had over the past couple of years, and for the few that stick out to you, one with Sans is among them.

 

_“you doin’ okay, kid?”_

 

He must’ve picked up on your bad mood that day.

 

_“Uh-huh, of course.”_

 

Of course not, you finished in your head. You weren’t doing okay back then, and you’re not doing okay now.

You snort in between your tears.

 

_“alright. just checkin’.”_

 

You didn’t expect anything more from him, so you just went back to whatever it was you were doing. Cooking, you think.

 

_“but hey.”_

 

Sans called your name, for you to look at him. You did.

 

_“people… care about you, you know. so just…”_

…

_“don’t forget.”_

 

And you never did. You still don’t forget the fact that people care about you. You still don’t forget that conversation, as small and insignificant as it may have been.

…But it isn’t doing much to deter you from killing yourself.

And so before you could think yourself out of it, you grab onto the gun.

You lift the gun.

You hold the gun.

You hold the gun.

You’re holding the gun.

You gaze at the gun.

Welp.

This is it, you suppose.

You gaze at the gun a little longer.

But then you hear knocking.

Who would be knocking in the middle of the night?

Whatever, you’re not answering.

More knocking.

You’re not answering.

Banging.

So convenient. It sounds like they’re being murdered.

Harder banging.

Wait, no. It actually sounds like your name. Someone’s screaming your name from the other side of the door.

Even harder banging. Your door’s gotta be rattling, it’s so loud.

Loud enough for you to hear them from your room. Not loud enough for you to make out who it is, though. Your hands are shaking with adrenaline.

Three more bangs, you can practically hear the desperation in them.

It’s like they know you’re gonna…

Then you hear the sound of glass shattering, and before you can wittily respond in your head, pounding footsteps run into your room, and your door slams open.

Fuck, fuck fuck fuck.

Your entire body stops moving, and you stare into the intruder’s eyes.

No, it’s, they’re, Frisk’s eyes. Frisk, whose face is completely red, and their usually squinted eyes are wide, so wide, full of tears—

They run and dive into your body, and you’re still frozen scared. How? How did they—

“P-please don’t,“ They sob into your chest. “D-don’t, don’t kill,” And they can’t even finish their sentence, they’re sobbing too hard, and you are too, you realize.

“How?” You manage to cough out. “How, how did you know I-I…”

“Would, would you believe me if I said…” Then they look at you, their hazel eyes nearly covered by the mess of their hair, and you take a moment to do nothing but stare deep into the eyes that scream of the fear and hopelessness Frisk had felt. “I… I saw your body?” Their voice isn’t above a whisper, but you can still hear the scream behind it. The scream of a young adult who saw the splattered chunks of their best friend’s head thrown across the wall beside them.

You don’t need to know how to know that they did.

You’re still sobbing into Frisk’s impromptu hug, and from the way they’re clenching their arms around your shoulders, it’s like they’re afraid to lose you _again._ They’re not going to let you go, you realize. But it’s okay. You don’t want to let go, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, but Sans / Reader AU where Reader meets Frisk through college and they become best buds, and then subsequently meet Sans and the others through them as well. That's what I was thinking about thru this fic, anyways. Feel free to use it (Please use it, I will love you). Miiight continue this too.


	7. toxic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big ol' dub/non-con here, babies. As well as cheating. So uh, don't read if you don't like that stuff.

"Ngh— N-Nightma—"

You didn't have a chance to finish before his tongue delved between your lips, possessive growls leaking from his mouth as he hungrily ravaged yours. Dark phalanges slip beneath your pants, gripping into the flesh that hid beneath, and only when they crept towards your crotch were you finally able to snap back to reality. You push on his chest, and back away. Panting, you try to regain your thoughts, your thoughts on how _wrong_ this is, when an even deeper, more feral growl rips from him. You stare at him with lidded eyes, and with thinning patience he stares back.

His mouth is shut tight in a fierce snarl, and his eye burns a savage, radiant lust. It's cyan elegance seeps into your pores like an aphrodisiac, and whatever the intense makeout session didn't do to you, the look he's giving you is.

" ** _what._ why did we stop?!**" Nightmare snarls.

"N-Nightmare, it's—"

" **it's _what?_** "

" _Let me finish,_ god! I just, we, we shouldn't be doing this, your brother's—"

" **oh, that's what this is about, huh? the goodie-two-shoes?** "

You rolled your eyes. Talking over you seems to be one of Nightmare's favorite pastimes.

"No, it's the fact that we're—"

" **we're—** "

" _CHEATING ON HIM!!_ Fucking hell, Nightmare!! Shut up!" you finally manage to scream out, and just as well crumple.

Nightmare stays dangerously silent for a moment, before leaning into your face, his eye squinting in mockery. " **i'm afraid you're mistaken, my dear little _pet,_** " he spits out the last word like an insult, " **because he's well aware of how horrible i am. how do you think he'll feel knowing his loving datemate never cared about him?** "

You were well past the point of tears, but your heart still wrenches from what you were doing to Dream. That you were _hurting him_ …

" **hm? knowing how much of a _slut_ you are for me?**" A tentacle curls around you, and you nearly trip as it squeezes you into Nightmare. " **how funny that dream thought he could love someone again.** " He roughly shoves both hands down your pants, phalanges groping at your ass as the other dives into your cunt. You sob out a moan, and Nightmare laughs.

You were well past the point of tears, yet they still trickled down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might extend this to a full-on smut later. Kind of want to.


	8. A bitter dream

He… he couldn't protect you in time.

Dream stared at your face in shock. Tears were streaming down it, and— oh no, no no _no no_. He immediately rushes towards you, taking care not to hurt you. Sometimes he was too afraid to touch you in fear, you were so delicate; it was surprisingly easy to bruise a human.

"Shh, it's going to be okay, now…"

And as he wraps his arms around your stiff, trembling figure— you let out another sob. This time, though, the sob sounded like a word. "It's okay, it's okay…"

"Pl- _please_ —" you hiccup, and it takes Dream a moment to even register the plea, so lost in the calming warmth of you. 

Why were humans so warm?

No, it was only you who was warm. No one else could even compare…

"Take a deep breath," and he breathes in to demonstrate, eventually coaxing you to do the same. Only then could you finally speak clearly.

"…Please— please let me go…!" And only then did you put your hands on his chest, almost— like you're pushing him away, no, you are.

You're pushing him away, despite his best efforts to help you. _This_ , this has happened so many times, and he still couldn't get used to it. Dream crumples.

"Darling…"

"D-don't call me that."

"…You know why I'm doing this," he whispers. Dream's explained it to you so many times, how perfect you were, how sad he would be if you were to get hurt or die. He winces at just the thought of it.

"I can handle myself…" You try reasoning.

"And I can barely protect myself from my own brother, dear," he tightens his hug, and leans into your shoulder just a bit more to whisper in your ear, "Are you sure you're okay without me?"

No answer, of course not, just the sound of your shaky, uneven breathing.

"…I hope you know I don't like doing this," and of course you know. The sudden jerk of your body proves so. "But you really leave me no choice." Dream smooshes his head further into the crook of your neck, and tightens his hug on you, focusing a portion of his overwhelmingly positive magic into you.

"NO— _hrk!_ Dr— _mm_ …" The effect is immediate, and you pass out from overstimulation.

Dream smiles. Safe into his arms, at last.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think if Dream was yandere, he'd be the delusional protective type.


End file.
